


Don't Ignore Me

by Princess24



Series: Peter Parker Angst [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Buried Alive, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Neglect, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Needs a Hug, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess24/pseuds/Princess24
Summary: We have all read the fic where spidey down grades his injuries. Where his carelessness puts him in harms way. This is not that fic. This is the one where Peter tries to ask for help but the avengers are to busy to notice. Will the Avengers notice in time that their baby is trapped under a building in time, or is this where he says goodbye?(Because I got tired of the blame always falling on peter for his injuries. Most of the times his injuries are so painfully obvious that the only way Tony didn't notice is because he wasn't paying attention. Tony knows peter downplays. So when he says I am fine why can't stark see through the act.)
Series: Peter Parker Angst [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Don't Ignore Me

Welp here we go again. Tony is so going to kill me for this. If the building doesn't kill me first. It was supposed to be a simple mission. Stop the purple Aliens from eating cars, and buildings and get back home. Only problem is the stupid things duplicate upon being hit. 1 team of 8 Avengers, (plus me), vs 50 mutant purple Aliens makes for one serious beat down. Not to mention an entire building falling on top of me. I seriously got to stop ending up under buildings. At least it was an abandoned building so only I am trapped. Stupid stupid Parker. Thankfully my coms still work. Too bad Karen is currently unconscious or in other words completely broken. 

Moving my pinned arms just barely far enough, under my limited movement, I pressed my coms to call for help. Clint and Tony are so never going to let me live this down.

"Hey guys I could use a little help here. Those stupid Aliens knocked...."

"Spidey we are kind of busy here. Any chance you can hold off a little while?" Clint grunted through the coms. The sound of fighting loud in my ear.

"Umm I really don't...."

"Spidey your going to have to wait a moment. We will get there as soon as we can." Steves voice stated. His tone slightly esasperated as if talking to a hyperactive child.

"But...."

"Look kid unless its life threatening your just going to have to sit tight." I was just about to speak up and say it actually was life threatening, and tell Tony that no i can't sit tight. When I heard the click of their coms cutting off. Indicating that they had just temporarily muted me. I couldn't help but feel hurt by that. Especially since it was a new feature Tony had added to block out my chatter when I am being too hyper. I hated when they would do that. Especially since I was currently bleeding out as there was a beam lodged in my leg. Not to mention the cuts and bruises littering my body. Was I really going to die here because the avengers didn't even deem me important enough to listen to my call for help during battle. 

I winced at the sharp pain as I attempted yet again to move. Or even to gain enough room to push the building off myself like at homecoming. No luck. I was just too weak and lost too much blood. My eyelids already felt so heavy as my body gradually began to grow numb. So this was what death felt like. Hmm I just hope Tony doesn't take my death too hard. After all the avengers may have muted me but they are still my family. They are just busy. They probably just aren't thinking straight with these Aliens multiplying. Otherwise I am sure they wouldn't have cut me off.

So even though I know they can't hear me. I began to speak. Unaware that the click wasn't actually them muting me. It was the Aliens clicking their claws. Unaware that every word I spoke was heard loud and clear by a group of horrified Avengers. Not that I had the energy to care any way as it was already a struggle just to stay awake now.

"H..Hey guys. I k...know you won't hear me as yo... you no doubt muted me, but I wanted to s...say I am sorry. I.... I'm sorry I won't be able to help C...Clint baby sit next week. I know the kids were really looking f...forward to it. I'm sorry that I have to cancel movie night with Th..Thor tonight. I'm sorry that Steve will never receive th...the new shield I made for his birthday on friday. I'm sorry I can't make my russian lesson with Natasha e...ethier. Most of all though. I am sorry I can't k... keep my promise not to die Tony. I k...know you are going to be so mad when you find my body underneath this building. I know you are pr..probably going to yell and scream at me for leaving. I really tried to k...keep fighting, but I am just too tired. Already half my body's blood now lies around me. I know I probably should care that I c..can't even feel my limbs anymore. I just don't have the energy. So if by chance you can hear me I'm sorry and goodbye." I whispered my eyes drooping as my coms suddenly exploded with shouts and pleadings not to leave.

I smiled softly as Tonys voice broke through the rest begging me to hold on. At least I got to hear his voice one more time before I die. Closing my eyes and whispering 2 last words to Tony I allowed the darkness to engulf me. 

"Goodbye dad."

* * *

I frowned in confusion as I became aware of snoring coming from all sides. Blinking open my groggy eyes I stare in confusion at the sight in front of me. I never expected to ever wake up again and yet here I am alive, in the med bay, surrounded by the sleeping figures of the avengers. Reaching out and poking the nearest face I am rewarded by a grunt and a snort as Tony jerks awake. Blinking sleepily at me it takes a moment for his brain to catch up with his eyes. When it does he shouts leaping onto the bed and crushing me with his weight as he holds me in his arms. His sobs exploding from his body as the others also jerk awake. They no doubt would have joined Tony in suffocating me if not for Bruce holding them back, and plucking a clingy Tony off me as if he were a child. 

"Come on guys don't crush him. He is hurt enough as it is." Bruce sighed blocking Tony with his body as he went to fling himself at me again. Though his eyes never left mine as if terrified I would suddenly disappear again. 

"Hey guys whats up." I awkwardly greeted. Eyes flitting between each anxious face. At my voice Tony became a rhino barreling past Bruce yet again and jumping toward me. His ear laying on my chest as if to assure himself of its beat. It was Natasha this time who dragged him off and tied him to the chair with bandages. Stuffing one of Clints socks, he leaves everywhere, in Tonys mouth to keep him quiet. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. That is such a Natasha thing to do. 

"Pete, kid we are so sorry." Clint stammers drawing my attention from a whimpering Tony.

"Yeah Spidey we should have listened and allowed you a chance to explain your situation. " Steve agreed staring me down with sad eyes.

"No its ok you were busy. I understand really." I tried only to be met with a group of teary eyed Avengers.

"No it most certainly is not ok. You could have died. Nearly did die too. Bruce barely managed to save you Peter." Natasha insisted glaring at me.

"Well yeah but I didn't and we can learn from it. Now you know not to do it again." I stated feeling very uncomfortable. 

"Mm mmkph mm." Tony mumbled. Attempting to speak around the sock. Rolling her eyes Natasha removed the sock so he could speak.

"Pete, underoos never. I repeat never do that again. If you have to shout at us that your dying, but never come that close to dying on me again. Ya hear me." I smiled sheepishly at that holding up my hands in a palacating manner.

"I won't I promise I am here to stay." Tony nodded at that seemly satisfied with my anwser.

"Alright everyone thats enough excitement. Kid needs his rest. You can visit again later." Bruce said shooing everyone out. Natasha too lazy to untie Tony merely grabbed the back of the chair and dragged the genius from the room. 

"I can walk you know." He protested disappearing from view as bruce exited after him shutting the door behind him. I smiled as the last traces of his protests vanished from my enhanced hearing. Leaving me alone to my thoughts. Seriously my family is crazy. 

The End. 


End file.
